


[Podvid] [Podfic] Bangai (Apocrypha) by starlady

by CompassRose



Category: Heian jidai | Heian Period, The Pillow Book - Sei Shônagon
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Extremely Pretentious Videos, Gen, My First Video, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, Yes I know, a cinematic nightmare, attempted asmr, do not copy to another site/app, if you actually intend to watch it maybe grab some gravol, it would be merely artsy nonsense and not awful artsy nonsense, maybe if i hadn't been searching "how to (blank) after effects" as i made it, podvid, tell me you can't tell, you can totally tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Things that enliven a winter's day--The guileless chatter of a small child. The sound of some low-born person passing by out in the cold, while you are inside in the warmth. Reading out loud. A witty acquaintance coming to visit, and not staying so long as to wear out their welcome.---Created for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 3 Challenge: PODVID! (Team Chartreuse).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podvid] [Podfic] Bangai (Apocrypha) by starlady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bangai (Apocrypha)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140477) by [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady). 



> A single perfect spring flower, insufficient in either thanks or apology, for starlady for very generous permissions allowing me to commit this upon a beautiful story.

Listen to or download audio only here: [**Bangai (Apocrypha),** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16ohtQZZylxJWY6FD7wYWPzVGhTNIW23I)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google contemplating the shadows of pine branches against the autumn sky? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
